Behind The Scene: Adik Tersayang
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "KAN SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" / Adik mana sih, yang nggak keder kalau dibentak kayak gitu sama abangnya? Kalau nggak nangis, berarti dia setrong. [Based on BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 14. Breaking the fourth wall. KaiFang Brothership.]


**Behind The Scene: Adik Tersayang**

.

.

* * *

 **Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**

 **Fanfiction "Behind The Scene: Adik Tersayang" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**

 **Warning! Based on BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 14. Breaking the fourth wall.**

* * *

.

.

"KAN SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Raungan itu memenuhi ruangan tenda sirkus yang lumayan luas. BoBoiBoy langsung deg-degan walau bukan dia yang dibentak. Si badut Jugglenaut aja ikut deg-degan. Apalagi Fang, yang barusan kena semprot abangnya tercinta, Kaizo.

Sumpah, si abang seremnya memang _nauzubillah._

Fang terdiam. Kaizo juga diam.

Fang lantas berkaca-kaca. Kaizo masih pasang muka datar sedatar talenan.

Fang mulai mewek. Kaizo akhirnya menghela napas pelan.

"CUT!"

Tuh, 'kan? Begini lagi. Sutradara datang menghampiri kakak-beradik itu. Yaa mau ngapain lagi? Pasti marah, lah.

"Fang ..." Kaizo tahu Pak Sutradara yang cuma sedikit lebih tua dari dirinya itu sudah menahan sabar sejak tadi. "Tolong, ya ... INI UDAH YANG KESEBELAS KALINYA KITA _TAKE_ ULANG!"

Dia mulai _stress._ Anehnya, kalau dibentak PakSut (disingkat aja, 'Pak Sutradara' kepanjangan) Fang _woles_ aja.

"Ya sudah. Sana, kamu tenangkan diri dulu."

Fang pergi ke pinggir area syuting. Diikuti BoBoiBoy yang membantu menenangkannya. Lagi.

"Kaizo, bisa nggak, kamu lakukan sesuatu?"

Satu titah dari PakSut yang harus dipatuhi Kaizo. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya mengikuti adiknya ke tepian.

"Pang."

"Hm?"

"Pak Sutradara bilang, _take_ berikutnya harus oke. Bisa?"

"Mmm ... Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku ... AKU NGGAK BISA DIBENTAK SAMA ABANG ... HUWEEE ..."

Yah ... Fang mewek lagi, deh. Tinggal BoBoiBoy yang bingung nenangin dia. Kaizo? Dia cuma pasang muka datarnya lagi. Mungkin stok ekspresinya cuma satu itu.

"Pang, dengerin Abang. Itu cuma AKTING."

Fang diam seketika.

"Iya, Bang ... Tau, kok ... Tapi tetep aja ..."

"Ya udah, oke. Kalau kamu bisa fokus selesaikan adegan ini, Abang kasih kamu hadiah."

Fang menatap Kaizo dengan binar antusias di wajahnya.

"Hadiah apa?"

Tak ada yang mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, karena Kaizo hanya membisikkannya untuk didengar adiknya seorang. Wajah Fang berubah cerah ceria setelahnya.

"Beneran, Bang?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya Abang bisa—"

"Kaizo _bisa_ melakukan apa pun."

 _Dih._ Abang yang satu ini emang pedenya nggak ketulungan, ya. Tapi Fang selalu percaya, kakaknya memang sehebat itu.

"Oke, Bang. _Deal,_ ya?"

Setelah itu, syuting berjalan lancar, sehingga episode 14 BoBoiBoy Galaxy bisa tayang dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul foto-foto menghebohkan di _Spacebook._ Asalnya dari akun Fang, yang memamerkan kebersamaannya dengan Abang tersayang di akhir pekan. Salah satunya, yang mendapat _like_ atau _react_ "love" atau _react_ "wow" terbanyak adalah foto Kaizo yang diberi _caption_ menarik oleh si empunya akun.

"Abang lagi bikin donat lobak merah buat aku~yay~"

Tak lupa, Fang menambahkan _emoji_ berbentuk hati di belakangnya.

Foto itu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat jutaan _fangirls_ dan _fanladies_ pingsan seketika. Sosok Kaizo yang tampil kasual, sedang membuat donat di dapur, serta mengenakan _apron_ berwarna _pink_ lembut bergambar donat lobak merah.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! Kaget nggak, tetiba Hime nulis humor? Mwahahaha ... XD

Sebenernya, aku dah niaat banget pengin nulis sesuatu setelah nonton episode 14 BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Khususnya soal Kaizo yang bentak-bentak dedek Pang terus~ :'( *pukpuk Fang*

Entah kenapa mendadak dapet wangsit adegan komedi yang 'breaking the fourth wall'. Awalnya kuunggah di status efbe aja, soalnya ragu mau _publish_ di sini (eh, 'breaking the fourth wall' nggak melanggar peraturan FFN 'kan, yaa?). Tapi akhirnya kumasukin juga ke sini, _tehee~_ :-p

So~ini juga genre humor pertamaku. Yang masih nyerempet-nyerempet _brotherly love_ KaiFang. (Aww~they're so cuuute~). Just enjoy~! ;-)

.

 **Yang masih gagal _move on_ dari suara Harris Alif,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **06.12.2017**


End file.
